


Mistakes and the Power of Positive Thinking

by FicAddict18



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicAddict18/pseuds/FicAddict18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his Fiance, things begin to fall apart and fall into place at the same time. Believe me it's better than it sounds. Read till the end! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and the Power of Positive Thinking

The air was bleak, and the weather seemed to know it. Grey clouds stormed the sky and a light drizzle started to pour. The gods were angry. They should be. Why should there be a sliver of joy now that he was gone? It would never be the same again. The crack of thunder rang. Zeus seemed to agree.

The funeral service had been short. It was better like that. There was no need to draw it out. Sebastian hated long services more than Flannel. He was gone, so why prolong it. He wasn't buried, prior to his wishes. He never hid in the closet, so he never wanted to be confined, even in death. He was cremated instead and his ashes spread all over America. From Garden of the Gods in Colorado to Hanauma Bay in the Hawaiian Islands. A fitting end for the perfect man.

Kurt was gone. 

Kurt was Gone.

KURT was GONE.

It hasn't sunk in yet. He doubts it ever will. Once he admits it, then he has to let him go and he would never do that. He promised Kurt he would never let him go, he would always keep him safe. He chuckles darkly under his breath. What a promise keeper he is. Well, he wouldn't expect anything more from himself. He is a Smythe after all. Worthless, spineless and unreliable. And to think just for a moment he thought he was good for Kurt. 

Everyone has left. Burt has gone back to the hotel with Carole; he couldn't bear to sleep in their apartment. It was too much. They had now lost both of their children. Carole couldn't bear it. Sebastian doubted that Burt's heart would ever recover. 

Rachel is back at the apartment, attending to well wishers. Sebastian never thought he would be grateful for Berry's presence, but she's been a God send. He would probably have gone all scrooge and told people to leave his house and let him fucking grieve because that's all he has left because Kurt is gone and he can't-

His eyes squeeze tightly as an onslaught of tears rush through and pool at his chin. 

Kurt was GONE.

He should have kept him safe. He should have kept his promise. It was all his fault. He should have checked the brakes that morning. He should have known they were being watched. They were well known for Christ's sake! He should have been more careful. Gaga knows Kurt wasn't naïve but he was so fucking positive that the restraining order would have kept him back. Sebastian should have known better. That was his fucking job. Protecting both of them. He couldn't even do that. Sure, they never found out who was actually stalking them, but he could have done better. What did he expect though? Sebastian was always going to be a failure and he knew it.

And now Kurt wasn't here. 

He wasn't here to make Chai tea at night and blather on about body wellness and all that crap.

He wasn't here to practice his vocal runs at four in the morning for a nine in the evening show.

He wasn't here to pick fights with Sebastian just because.

He wasn't here at all.

And it was all Sebastian's fault. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got the hysterical call from Carole two months later about Burt and heart attack, Sebastian wasn't surprised. He wasn't shocked at all. 

When that call was followed up by Burt and coma he didn't even bat an eyelash.

When he was informed that Burt had died from a seizure, he simply acknowledged with a nod, even though there was nobody there, and a mutter of feigned surprise and grief.

When Carole overdosed six months after that, he finally broke down in loud sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone down with a bright golden hue. It was a hot day but nothing that He couldn't handle. He'd seen worse! The heat was no problem. The sun would probably bite Him in the ass later but He didn't care! It was finally His time. Oh it had taken too long. First getting rid of that silly little twink, which was a fucking nightmare, considering that the bitch was way too fucking careful. But He had done it. Cut the brakes just when Sebastian forgot to do his daily check. All that time and energy and planning finally paid off. Sebastian was a smart one though. That was what He loved about him.

He fixed His hair, with gel this time, and wore His brand new loafers. He had to look Extra special for His man. Oh how He couldn't wait to see him. Offer him comfort because Perry knows he needs it. Loosing Burt and Carole must have been so hard for him. He must really need a shoulder to lean on. That was why He killed them anyway. How was Sebastian supposed to focus on getting all His love when he was distracted by those hill billies? No No No. It just wouldn't do. As He caught a bus to His beloved He reminisced about His adventures.

Killing Burt had been tricky. Making it look natural and all that hogwash. But with some help from Google (best site EVER), He quickly found a way to induce a heart attack without any trace of toxins. From there it was just about letting nature take it's course. The poor old guy didn't have much to live for anyway. 

Carole was a fuckin' breeze. He had wanted to strap her down and wrench her mouth open with a Jack and pour the pills down her throat. Presto! However, it would all be for naught if the police discovered there was a struggle. His ''Natural Death'' plan would have flown out the window! No thank you. He simply snuck into the Hummel house, woke her up and simply explained that if she did not comply with His demands to take the pills, He would skin her sister's kids alive and make her watch. Honestly, she was quite co-operative. But the constant crying gave Him a heacache.

Oh dear! Look at the time. Don't panic! You're so close! He walked for a while until He reached the doorstep. There it is. Everything has been leading towards this moment. Don't panic, He reminded himself. Brushing off imaginary lint off His slacks and His red sweater, He rapped on the door twice and waited until He heard footsteps approaching the door. 

As the door opened to reveal a sleep deficient and unshaved Sebastian Smythe, He straightened His polka dot bow-tie and allowed a wide grin to fill His face. This was it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian opened the door slowly, with caution, before coming face to face with the vertically challenged individual. 

''…............................Blaine?''

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me but I enjoyed writing the Villain. Hope I didn't depress to much!


End file.
